The past is never the past
by Chrytalz
Summary: When Rikku is sent off to fix machina she meets Baralai. She stays with him long enough to find Gippal her love. Whome will she choose and who is the shadow lurking in the jungle?
1. Default Chapter

Rikku jolted up from her sleep. "Whoa, what kind of dream was that?" she mumbled to herself. Rikku had risen up from her bed and had her hands holding her blond hair. "I really need to start listening to daddy" she said. Rikku then glanced at her clock 7:00am "Aww, poopie! School!" Rikku walked a few steps to her bathroom, which is connected to her bedroom. The bathroom had not originally been there it was her closet, she found no use for it. To keep her clothes she now uses a box made from a broken machina her father once had. She bend down to the sink and turned on the cold water tap. She took her hands and washed her face. When she looked at the mirror she saw someone. "That's the same guy in my dream!" she said in horror as she pointed to the mirror. With fear she walked over to her towel and wiped her face hoping that it was only an illusion. It was. She was relieved. She walked back into her room.

Rikku opened her box. "Hey I could wear this." she said. Rikku picked up her yellow spaghetti strapped tank top and her khaki mini skirt. She quickly got undressed and dressed and grabbed her bag and headed out the door. While she walked down the stairs she had heard Yuna talking to her dad. "I guess she's already here" Rikku said to herself. Rikku held on to the brown banister while going down the stairs. "Yuna you're here so early?" Rikku asked. "Yah well someone at school is waiting for you!" Yuna said. Rikku thought but could not make out who that someone was. Rikku walked to the table. Cid, Rikku's father, had already made toast and milk. Rikku put her bag down beside the table and sat down. She grabbed one piece of toast and put it on her plate. She reached across the table for the milk. Yuna had already grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "Daddy, my bag!" Rikku yelled. Cid threw the bag at her.

This is not the end of my chapter. I just want to see what others think then I'll continue writing the rest, with the reviews I get. Thanks 


	2. Who? Part 2

"Rikku! Hurry up!" said Yuna. "Where are you taking me?" asked Rikku. Yuna didn't answer, she just pushed Rikku into her red convertible. "Yuna are we picking up Paine?" She still didn't answer. Yuna pulled her belt from her left side and pulled it over her lower abdomen, and attached it to the socket. Rikku did the same but from the right side. Yuna started the ignition, and put the car in DRIVE. Yuna looked once behind her then with force drove off.

After a 15-minute drive down the lakeshore, Rikku and Yuna arrived at Kingdom of Heaven Valley Heights their high school. Yuna put the car in park and took her key out. Then unbuckled her belt. She opened her door with passion, as if she knew someone was watching. "Are you getting out?" she asked Rikku. In an instant Rikku took her belt off and got out of the car. "Yuna! I'm serious… today is my Birthday I am supposed to be at…" right then Baralai, the hottest guy in school waved to her. Rikku froze. She then raised her hand to return the greeting. "Oh my god! Did you see that?" she asked to Yuna. By then Yuna had turned around to talk to Paine. "You guys! How could you miss this moment? What friends are you?" she asked them. Paine answered, "That's our b-day gift to you!" Rikku jumped up and hugged them. "I'm so sorry" Rikku told them. "Be careful with the hair!" said Paine. Rikku looked shocked that Paine cared about her hair, but didn't bother to ask. The school bell rang, and all the students went to their classes scrambling.

At their lockers Rikku looked into Yuna's mirror and giggled. "Um, Rikku what are you doing? Look in your own mirror!" Said Yuna. "Nothing, just looking pretty for Baralai…oh poopie! I told you!" she said while stamping her feet. "Told her what?" said Paine once she turned around from talking to Kailee. "Oh that I like Baralai" said Rikku. "You like Baralai?" said Paine. "Oh poopie, I'll just shut up now!" said Rikku as she walked towards her English class. Yuna and Paine looked at each other and nodded. They both walked to their classes.

In the class all three of them sat together. "Now we will start with a project. This will be due in 2 weeks." Said the teacher as she took a pause. "Like how do we do it, if like we don't know what it is" said Rikku as she fixed her hair. The teacher said "I'm getting there, ok you will have to write a story, and it should be fictional. Understood?" All the students nodded. They all got to work. Rikku was the only one with her head up others were fast a work. They all wrote about monsters, heroes, fairies, and heaven. But Rikku wrote about a love story that took place on an abandoned island. She reached over to Paine's desk "Do you have a black ink pen that has a black tip of 0.4?" Paine took out her pencil case and handed Rikku her Black ink pen. "Be careful, the tip is thin." Rikku took it and applied the ink on her paper.

After 2 more classes school was over. It was a half day today. Rikku had planned to go to the movies with Yuna, Paine and Kailee. But once she got outside her plans changed. Baralai walked over to her "Hey, Cid's girl wanna go to a movie tonight?"

Rikku smiled and he took it as a yes and told her "I'll pick you up at 7:00. Bye" Rikku smiled as he walked away. Yuna Paine and Kailee walked over. "That was part 2 of our gift". Rikku looked at them and said, "So you guys bribed him to go out with me? Ahg how could you?" Paine said "He came up to us and asked to hook him up with you, so since we are best friends we decided to give you him on your b-day!" "Oh my god!' said Rikku as she hugged her friends. "You should get going." said Yuna. "Oh poopie we had a movie, I'll have to cancel my date!" said Rikku "No you have the time of your life, go!" said Kailee. Rikku rushed off to her convertible. She hopped in and rushed off to the street. In the car she wondered if Baralai really liked her.


End file.
